


Day 6: Hold my Baton

by MiniNoire



Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, mild swearing?, tom is a protective papa bear, why are you so clumsy marinette?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat. No matter whether it was the cat or his Purrincess who was curious.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728046
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Day 6: Hold my Baton

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to khanofallorcs and [ BurnDaBreadGetDaGirl ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnDaBreadGetDaGirl/pseuds/BurnDaBreadGetDaGirl) for beta reading! And to all the lovely readers for kudos and comments on the works of this series!!

“Now say **_‘Cheese!’_ ** ,and with a big smile given the mouse you are!”

“CHAT!”

“Okay, okay, no calling my Princess a mouse, I get it. But seriously, can’t we both fit in the frame?” the blond sniggered at the cute pout that adorned Marinette’s face.

The two teens were currently seated on Marinette’s bed, eating croissants and cracking jokes (mainly puns on Chat’s part). Somehow their conversation had drifted to gadgets and gizmos, and Chat started showing her the features of his cat phone. And now, the masked hero was trying to figure out a way to get a selfie with his princess using it, and the only way possible to fit in the frame was to hug her tight.

There was only one thing stopping him - he didn’t want his Lady to get ideas and tease him later on seeing the photos.

“Mhm, maybe I can figure something out, let me see,” the girl got up and went down into her room, apparently searching for something to make her plan work.

“Uh, Chat?” she called after a minute or two

“Yes, Princess?”

“Could you please help me put these up on the balcony? While I set the phone up?” she asked, a pair of rubber bands in one hand with her other hand pointing to the big rolls of fabric that lay sprawled in the room.

“Of course!” He leaped down, picking all the rolls up in one swift motion. “But why didn’t you tell me that you were going to open a fabric shop soon?” 

“They are for an art project, kitty,” she chuckled, adding, “ Please be careful with them up on the balcony. I would have done it myself later, but-”

“The Princess can rest when her knight in shining leather is here! Here, you can hold my baton for the time being and fiddle with the camera,” Puffing his chest out, Chat Noir marched up the stairs, a giggling Marinette following him up, amused by his theatrics.

The hero leaped onto the balcony through the trap door, and the ravenette sat down to set the camera up. Splitting the baton into two, she placed one part on top of the other perpendicularly, fixing them securely with the rubber bands.

“Easy peasy,” she chuckled to herself. Looking at the home screen on his cat phone, the part-time superheroine was reminded of her yo-yo.

_I wonder what features Chat’s baton actually has? Are they just like my yo-yo’s, or are they different?_

She had always been curious about that. And even though she had had a chance to see that when she had transformed into Lady Noire, the call of the moment had been to fight the giant doll, not check out the latest features of her newly-found weapon.

The shuffling sounds from the balcony meant that Chat was still busy with the fabric rolls. What the cat didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right?

She turned on the phone to be greeted by a screen with a contacts button, a camera button, a browser button and **_hey, she didn’t have the media file option in her yo-yo!!_ **

_She was totally gonna ask Tikki for an upgrade!!_

Curiosity getting the best of her, Marinette clicked on the media file option. 

....

Only for a **horrible** yowl to pierce the silence of her room.

**_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL-_ **

And Marinette did what anyone in her situation would have.

She closed her eyes and shrieked.

_“ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-”** _

“WHAT THE ACTUAL-?” Chat Noir’s clearly confused head popped into view in the trap door that led to the balcony.

In a futile attempt to mask her clearly-exposed snooping, Marinette hastily pressed the back button on the phone.

However, the yowling didn’t stop. It just got greatly reduced in volume.

“MARINETTE??” The trapdoor connecting her room to the rest of the house flung open, her Papa walking into the room at super speed and **_why was he brandishing a rolling pin in his hand?_ **

“Where is the cat? _**WHERE IS THE CAT WHO DARED TO TROUBLE MY DAUGHTER???**_ ” Tom bellowed, the gentle baker suddenly seeming very menacing.

Marinette stopped her shrieking, but did not dare open her eyes. Damn,her poor kitty had to face the wrath of her father - again, and it was all her fault. _Her curiosity led to this hullabaloo and now Chat would not consider her as his best friend anymore and there would be no more movie nights and no one to whom she could vent out and oh dear Lord shehadmessedupeverythi-_

“Tom, Chat Noir is clearly not here. And Marinette, where did you get that extremely long baton from?”said Sabine, her head popping out from the trapdoor, a look of utter bewilderment on her face.

_Chat wasn’t here? Had he run away seeing the mess she had created? And what was with the extremely lo-_

**_Oh God._ **

Timidly opening her eyes, a gasp escaped the girl as her sight fell on the pawprint she had been pressing on. The pawprint that was not meant to operate the cat-phone, but to elongate the baton according to the user’s wish.

**_“DAMN!!”_ ** Balancing the baton against her bed, the girl hastily climbed to the balcony through the trap door, her parents following behind, confused.

The Dupain Cheng family was greeted with the sight of a trembling Chat Noir hanging for his dear life above the Parisian roads, the end of the baton gripped tightly in his hand. The cat-phone was still yowling at full blast, and clearly, even drooping his cat ears shut wasn’t helping the masked boy.

“ **M _AAAAARINETTE!!!"_**

**“EEEK! SORRY, CHAT!”**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
